Goth Girl Say What?
by Winter-Rae
Summary: While watching LeShawna get ready for a date, she and Gwen have an amusing conversation about some of their fellow Total Drama competitors. What does it involve? Read on and find out.


**Goth Girl Say What?**

**Title:** Goth Girl Say What?

**Summary:** While watching LeShawna get ready for a date, she and Gwen have an amusing conversation about some of their fellow Total Drama competitors. What does it involve? Read on and find out.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of course.

**Pairings:** LeShawna/?, Gwen/Tyler

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Winter-Rae:** This is pretty random but I hope you all enjoy it. It was fun to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Goth Girl Say What?<strong>

Gwen huffed in annoyance as she kicked the door of her apartment closed behind her. It had been a long day at university for her, which had ended in her and her lab partner having a huge debate and argument over their assignment. They had not been able to come to an agreement so they had parted and decided to bring new ideas to the table in the morning. Then it had been an even longer ride home. She had to run to the bank, the mall and grocery store, which explained the large bags she was balancing in her arms.

Once she managed to kick off her boots, she then threw her backpack onto the sofa and made her way to the kitchen. The six bags of items she had purchased were making her arms ache and she struggled to get to the kitchen table to set them down. Once she made it, she sat in the nearest chair and heaved a satisfied sigh.

Her large black cat, Fish, started to rub against her legs and meow at her hungrily.

"I know buddy," she said to him, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a can of cat food. Once she pulled the tab back and opened it, the cat look up at her and licked his mouth in anticipation.

"Oh, so you just act like you love me to get food right?" she asked him. The cat meowed again, as if he was protesting to her playful accusation. Gwen smiled and rubbed his ears as she set the can down for him.

"Enjoy Fish," she told him.

"Gwen? Girl, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"You just get in?"

"Yep."

Gwen's roommate and best friend, LeShawna, hurried out of the bathroom dressed up rather fancily. She wore a short black and red dress; she also had her hair and makeup done as well. Gwen followed her as she went to their jacket closet to search through their shoes for something to go with her outfit.

She and LeShawna had been roommates for just over two years now. After Total Drama ended and they went to university; LeShawna for a nurse and Gwen for a teacher; they had decided to room together and it was going well. They had their arguments like any other friends but they usually could always work it out.

"Big date tonight LeShawna?" Gwen asked, as she threw herself onto one of their large plush lounge chairs "Please tell me it's not with that obnoxious brat Alejandro."

LeShawna chuckled.

"Chill home girl," she replied, "That crush is over and done with, I promise. Besides, I seem to remember you calling him a stallion once."

"Not in the sense you're thinking of, more like he needs to be broken before he ever learns respect for others."

"Oh I think Heather broke him pretty badly at the end of season three."

The two girls chuckled, but now Gwen was seriously curious about this date her best friend was going on.

"It's not Justin is it?" she asked, "That guy is seriously a parrot. I mean sure he's pretty, but he's forever preening himself. I bet he has more skin care products than both of us combined."

LeShawna paused in her search and turned to face Gwen, her hands on her hips.

"Do you compare everyone we know with animals or what?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Not everyone," Gwen replied, "Just a few."

LeShawna stopped her smirking and tapped her chin.

"Okay, how about Owen."

"A pig, no question about it," Gwen said without a pause, "He eats like a pig, sounds like a pig, sleeps like a pig...and we all know how much he smells like a pig."

LeShawna had to put her hand to her mouth to pause her laughter.

"Cody?"

"A puppy, for sure," Gwen said, petting Fish as he jumped up onto her lap, "You know, one of those little yappy things that bounce around your feet all day long and never seem to get tired. He's cute. Not cute-cute, but cuddly-cute. You know what I mean?"

"Sure," her friend said, nodding in agreement, "What about Izzy?"

"A pet monkey," the Goth girl mused, rolling her eyes, "The kind that swings back and forth on a rope, gibbering away at people all day long."

"Courtney?"

"A goose or a duck; one that spends all day squabbling at everyone."

LeShawna had to bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She suddenly could see Courtney in the form of a white goose, waddling after a big piggy version of Owen and squawking at him. The Courtney goose still had her hair, as did the Owen piggy.

The mental image made hiding her laughter impossible, so she continued on with her questions.

"How about Ezekiel?"

"Oh jeez, a squirrel I guess," Gwen said, nodding to herself more to than to LeShawna, "He's always so nervous around everyone now. He looks like he could take off like a shot and boot it up a tree in no time just to get out of everyone's way. Season three did him no favours."

"True that," LeShawna agreed, "Okay, so, what about...umm; oh you'll love this one, Tyler."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at LeShawna. She and Tyler had been dating each other for a few months now, so the odds of her comparing him to a silly animal were slim to none.

"A Great Dane."

"The dog?"

Gwen nodded.

"A little awkward to start out with, they have to grow into their own bodies," Gwen explained with a smile, "but after that the sweetest, most gentle and loving things out there."

"Aww, girl you are too cute," LeShawna said, "Okay next, Heather."

Gwen frowned.

"A snake."

That needed no explanation so LeShawna thought of one more.

"Geoff?"

Gwen frowned.

"A warthog! I swear!" she said, "Loud, obnoxious, rude, ugly and possesses the same BO."

This was the breaking point for LeShawna; she had to clutch her stomach as she was laughing so hard.

Once she managed to get herself under control she glanced at Gwen. Her friend had a playful smile on her face but was acting the innocent by looking up at the ceiling. In LeShawna's mind it was too bad that people didn't try to get to know Gwen better, as she really had a wonderful sense of humour. She, Tyler and Duncan were only some of the few who got to see it. A lot of people were intimidated by Gwen's outer shell, but what they didn't know was that she was only cold because she wasn't sure just how to trust people.

"You good?" Gwen asked. LeShawna chuckled again.

"Oh I'm good," she replied, "You have just made my night."

"Glad I could help."

"Let's see here, what about yourself?"

Gwen was taken aback by the question. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I don't think there's an animal to describe a cold-hearted bitch like me, LeShawna."

LeShawna approached Gwen, her hands on her hips. She then sat next to her friend and took Gwen's hands in her own.

"Gwen, you listen to me, and you listen good now," she started, "I think that you are an eagle. Beautiful, mysterious and regal and people find hope and inspiration whenever they see you. You have a passion and the fire that no one else has. You are truly one of a kind."

"LeShawna..." Gwen paused and then hugged her friend, "You have a heart of a tiger; noble, loyal and strong, but yet, docile, kind and understanding. Thank you."

"Anytime hon," LeShawna replied, "That's what I'm here for, speaking the truth about my favourite girl in the world."

The girls shared another hug but were soon interrupted by someone knocking on the door. LeShawna grinned.

"Ah, there's my date, right on time too."

She gave Gwen's hand one last reassuring squeeze and walked over to the door. Gwen smiled after her friend and then picked up a book she had been flipping through earlier today, and placed it in her lap, waiting to see who LeShawna was going out with tonight.

At the door, she heard LeShawna exchange a few words, and then she and her beau entered the living room, where Gwen sat smirking.

"Oh my God!" she laughed, "It's the Sloth!"

Noah looked startled, then annoyed. He looked over at LeShawna and frowned.

"Goth girl say what?" he asked. LeShawna tried her best to hold back her giggles.

"What makes you say that?" she asked Gwen.

"Come on; look at him," Gwen insisted, "He moves slower than molasses in January, just like a Sloth. His hair is the same colour and he collects mould!"

Noah's defences were instantly up.

"I do not collect mould!" he snapped, "I'm a scientist!"

"A scientist who collects mould," Gwen pointed out, "like a sloth does, when it doesn't move for weeks or months."

"If you call me a sloth one more time..."

LeShawna grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him to her side.

"Never mind her Noah," she assured him, "She was only joking."

Noah blushed as LeShawna kissed him lightly on the cheek. He then glared at Gwen.

"Your boy is here," he said. Gwen perked up as Tyler entered behind them. His hair was wet, suggesting he was just returning from a work out and shower at the gym. He winked at Gwen and threw himself on the sofa next to her. After kissing her he glanced at Noah and LeShawna.

"Wow, Noah, not bad," he praised, "When you said you had a hot date with a gorgeous woman tonight I almost didn't believe you."

Noah flushed once again and LeShawna laughed.

"Called me 'hot' and 'gorgeous' did you?" she asked, "Well that deserves some sugar I'd say."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips, leaving Noah a little dazed but pleased none the less.

"Now he looks like one," Gwen mused, chuckling. Before Noah could react to her teasing, LeShawna grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Okay, we're going now," she said, "Catch you two later, and behave!"

Once the odd couple left, Tyler turned to Gwen.

"What does he look like?" he asked. Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"Before you and Noah got here, LeShawna and I were discussing how some of our friends look and act like animals."

Tyler laughed and Gwen blushed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's pretty stupid I guess."

"Nah, I think it's funny," Tyler replied, "Hope you don't mind me saying but I think Duncan looks like a donkey."

"How do you figure that?"

"Cause he can be an 'ass' at times."

"You have no reason to be jealous of Duncan," Gwen told him, "You make me so much happier and he and Heather seem to be getting along well anyway."

"Yeah well, I don't like cheaters," Tyler insisted stubbornly, "First on Courtney with you and then on you with Heather; not cool."

Gwen smiled; she couldn't help but be charmed by Tyler's protectiveness over her. That was another reason why she saw him as a Great Dane; it wasn't odd for them to be very protective over someone important to them. She leaned closer to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"It's in the past now," she told him, "you are my present and future so that's all I'm interested in dwelling on."

Tyler grinned at her.

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Winter-Rae:<strong> Oh my gosh, so much fluff! One day I will fully come to terms with the fact that I am just a fluff writer and that's that. Anyway, thank for reading everyone. Cheers!


End file.
